The Leader of the Pack: Twilight 25 Round 9
by evieeden
Summary: A series of fics based on the character of Sam. Written for Round 9 of the Twilight 25.
1. Secret

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 23 - Tryst  
>Main Character: SamBella  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 100**

**So this is the start of my drabbles for the Twilight 25 Round 9, which I somehow ended up signed up to, even though I said I wouldn't. For this round, all the prompts must be centred around one character and I have chosen for all of mine to focus on Sam.**

**I don't actually own Twilight, but I hope you enjoy these little slices anyway. Thanks for reading.**

**Secret**

He left first, sneaking back into the hall where everyone was gathered. A quick look round showed that no-one appeared to have missed them. Running a hand through his hair and checking that his shirt was buttoned, he sidled across to the bar and ordered a beer.

He was just lifting it to his mouth, when she entered the room. His eyes locked on hers and a slow smile crossed his face.

She had repaired her make-up as best she could, but was still looking a little… rumpled.

He loved that he did that to her.

And that no-one knew.


	2. Dinner

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 13 - Hunger  
>Main Character: Sam, Bella<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

**Here's the second prompt. I hope you all like it and thank you to everyone who's currently reading this.**

**Dinner**

She cooked dinner for him.

It was a kind gesture that she didn't have to make, but he was always hungry nowadays so he wasn't about to turn down her offer of a meal in return for finding her in the woods.

It was good. Better than good in fact.

She hid a smile behind her fork as he shovelled food into his mouth.

Afterwards they washed the dishes side by side.

As he took a dish from her their hands met. Heat shot through him at the contact and suddenly food wasn't the only thing he was hungry for.


	3. Lost

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 2 - Animalistic  
>Main Character: Sam<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

**And here's the third prompt. This one is definitely less relationship-y than the other two and I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.**

**Lost**

After four days of running, the forest was beginning to seem familiar to him. He was now fairly certain where he was; the problem was he wasn't sure who he was anymore.

A glimpse of his reflection in a lake had revealed a wolf's face rather than a man's, and the longer he stayed out here the less he remembered what being human meant.

An appealing scent caught his attention and he was tearing in the deer's flesh before he even knew that he was attacking.

Afterwards, sanity prevailed, and he found himself human again, retching on the forest floor.


	4. Kingdom Come

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 16 - Kingdom  
>Main Character: Sam<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

**And here's the next drabble for you all. I really hope you like it. These are actually starting to be quite fun to write so I hope you're enjoying them. Thanks for reading.**

**Kingdom Come**

La Push was his.

A heady thought, but a troubling one too.

As Alpha he was not only head of the pack, but head of the tribe as well, even if only the council knew. Billy remained as 'chief' for appearances' sake, but it was a false title. Sam was the one with the power now.

Everything belonged to him. Everyone was under his command and thus under his protection.

And he was so tired.

This wasn't something he had asked for, by rights it shouldn't even be his, but he would do the best he could… for everyone's sakes.


	5. Blended

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 19 - Pristine  
>Main Character: SamBella  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 100**

**So here's my fifth Twi25 drabble, and once again it's Sam/Bella. I love them. They're great. Anyway, I hope you like it and thanks for reading.**

**Blended**

Bella's room is tidy… practically sparkling. Dressed in a white top and panties she matches her surroundings perfectly.

Clean, spotless, unspoiled.

Half-dressed, barefoot and covered in dirt, he feels like a mess by comparison.

She can see the uncertainty on his face. "Sam?"

He shifts from foot to foot. "Maybe I should just go home. I'm filthy."

She stops him from leaving with a hand on his arm. "I don't care."

"But…"

"Sam, I really don't care." He can see her sincerity.

She wraps her arms tightly around him and now she's a little less perfect. He loves her nonetheless.


	6. The Hunt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 5 - Covert  
>Main Character: Sam, Bella<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

**And here's the next prompt for you all. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading.**

**The Hunt**

He stalked her. It was like his own private secret mission.

He knew he was behaving as badly as the leech had, but that scent…

It called him, called his wolf. They were both powerless to resist it.

So he spent his time skulking behind bushes and in trees, hoping she, and the rest of the pack, wouldn't notice his increasing obsession with her.

One time he pushed it too far and she saw him standing there watching her. Just for a second, but a second too long.

He never expected her to confront him though… not until she did.


	7. Slither

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 15 - Insidious  
>Main Character: SamEmily  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 100**

**And the next one. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading and sticking with me through these.**

**Slither**

She crept into his life, slithering through the cracks that imprinting left wide open.

One minute she was nobody, nothing to him; the next thing he knew she was in his home, in his pack, taking over and driving him mad.

The small part of his soul that the gods commanded loved having her there. The rest of him hated her.

But still she wormed her way into everything. It felt like he had just blinked and she was in his kitchen, his bathroom, his bed…

He began railing against her, but still she stayed.

Something had to be done.


	8. The Shirt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 8 - Dishevelled  
>Main Character: SamBella, Paul, the pack  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 100**

**So this was one of the more fun prompts to write so I hope you all like it. Thanks so much for reading.**

**The Shirt**

He tumbled into the pack meeting late.

His friends are looked up him, their expressions surprised and not a little amused.

Paul raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Get dressed in a bit of a hurry, Sam?"

The other wolves sniggered.

He glanced down at himself. Without realising it, he'd managed to put his shirt on inside out and backwards too.

"Shit!"

Tugging the material over his head, he almost didn't hear the hisses of surprise as the scratches on his chest were exposed.

"Damn. I never knew Bella had it in her."

Behind the fabric of his shirt, Sam just smiled.


	9. Precious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<strong>

**Prompt: 22 - Treasure  
>Main Character: SamBella  
>Rating: T<br>Word Count: 100**

**Here's the next prompt for you all. Trying to power through them now for you all. Anyway, this is one of the sweeter drabbles for you this round. I hope you all like it in any case, and thanks for reading.**

**Precious**

She curls into the curve of his body as she sleeps, breathing softly. One of her hands is curled up under her chin. The other is thrown limply over his arm. She worries, even in her sleep, so a part of her always touches him – just to make sure he's still there.

It's time like this that he realises how small she really is, how fragile.

He traces along her bare shoulder and she shivers, shuffling closer to him.

He tightens his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, soothing her.

He'll protect her until the day he dies.


End file.
